


'Twins'

by shadowphoenix501



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christianity, Clone Sex, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shower Sex, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: After the Collector attack on Horizon, Shepard goes to the Illusive Man for debriefing, little does she know that he has one more 'gift' for her
Relationships: Female Shepard/Female Shepard Clone, Samantha Traynor/ Female Shepard Clone/ Female Shepard
Kudos: 12





	1. Cerberus 'Secret' Project

**Illusive Man:** Shepard, before you go i have one thing that you might find interesting

 **Shepard:** what is it?

 **Illusive Man:** i've just received information that one of our operative gone rogue and she's now in possession of one of our crucial project, the Operative name is Rasa and she's currently on a facility on Themis, bring her alive if possible or dead if necessary, but i think you'll find the project... Fascinating and extremely useful for the mission

 **Shepard:** I might take a look if i have the chance, building the team is still my top priority

 **Illusive Man:** of course Shepard, it's not an immediate concern after all

* * *

_Inside the Kodiak_

**Miranda over the comm:** Shepard, before you start this mission i need to tell you something

 **Shepard:** go ahead, Miranda

**Miranda: --- The Proje---- is---**

**Garrus:** looks like they got comm jammers on the facility

 **Grunt:** they're smart, i expect a best fight

 **Shepard:** be ready for anything, i don't like fighting blind...

 **Garrus:** isn't that our specialty by now? I don't recall we have any Intel on Ilos

* * *

_after fighting through army of Mechs and apprehending Rasa, they arrive to an unexpected sight_

**Garrus:** well... I'll be damned...

 **Grunt:** don't tell me... Is that--

 **Shepard:** my clone...

 **Rasa:** they didn't told you about this, commander? What else do you think he's hiding from you?

 **Shepard:** EDI, we have Rasa, get us a shuttle

 **EDI:** and the project?

 **Shepard:** ... It's better if you see for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I WROTE WREX INSTEAD OF GRUNT


	2. Sibling(ish) relationship

**Jacob:** do you even planned to tell Shepard that she has a clone and it was on the hand of our rogue operative?

 **Miranda:** it was not an immediate concern--

 **Jacob:** so Shepard potentially getting an identity crisis is not an immediate concern?

 **Shepard:** Pipe down both of you, Miranda was going to tell me about it, but you better not keeping any more secret project that involves me

 **Miranda:** of course, Shepard

 **Jacob:** what are you going to do with the clone?

* * *

 **Garrus:** Shepard, no offense but i think the galaxy can only handle one of you at the same time

 **Kasumi:** not to mention the damaged property

 **Shepard:** i hear you, but i'd rather released her now. That way she's less risky to be stolen again

 **Zaeed:** fine, but if that thing goes feral and try to take over the ship, I'll blast her head off myself

 **Shepard:** well... Here goes nothing... EDI let her off

 **EDI:** as you command, Shepard, releasing now

(just imagine Grunt's releasing but without the pining against the wall... immediately)  
  
 **Clone Shep:**...  
  
 **Shepard:** do you know who you are?  
  
 **Clone Shep:**.... Shepard...

 **Mordin:** Interesting. Cerberus already implement identity. Most likely to deploy immediately after releasing  
  
 **Shepard:** and do you know the person standing in front of you?

 **Clone Shep:** you're... Shepard too... wait, how? are you a clone too?  
  
 **Garrus:** well... this should be interesting


	3. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming wholesome(ish) content

_At Shepard's cabin_

**Shepard:** You wanted to see me?

 **Clone Shep:** how'd you handle it all?  
  
 **Shepard:** handle what?

 **Clone Shep:** you survived Akuze, a Threser Maw to be specific, anyone would lose their lose sanity afterwards, why didn't you? not to mention you have to deal with the lousy ass pilot, heh, i like him though

 **Shepard:** Akuze was traumatizing, yes, and i had many sleepless nights afterwards, but you can't let one disastrous event dictate how you live your life, eventually you had to move on and let the said event be a lesson to you  
  
 **Clone Shep:** which is?

 **Shepard:** appreciate those around you before you can't do it anymore, life is too short especially now with the reapers looming

 **Clone Shep: ...** that's... an admirable thing, thank you, or maybe i should thank myself

 **Shepard:** look at you, learning jokes already

 **Clone Shep:** you should thank Garrus for that, and maybe Moreau had been a little involve as well

 **Shepard:** glad they could help. anything else?  
  
 **Clone** **Shep** : yeah, the crew kept teasing me about my name, they kept referring me as Shepard #2 and some even call me co-commander, not that i'm complaining but i think i need a formal one

 **Shepard:** how about Jane?

 **Clone Shep:** but it's your first name

 **Shepard:** have you heard anyone using it?

 **Clone Shep:**... good point

 **Shepard:** then Jane it is...


	4. Socializing and meeting with Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH CAN I DO THIS BUT NOT MY ORIGINAL MERC FIC

_At the mess hall_

**Hawthorne:** look, man, i'm telling you, she looks and sounds exactly like Shepard

 **Goldstein:** that's ridiculous, even i can tell the difference from afar, hell even Gardner can tell the difference

 **Gardner:** i heard that!

 **Rolston:** look, why don't we ask her directly? this is getting sillier by the minute

 **Jane:** ask me what?

 **Hawthorne:** ah! just the woman we've been-- wait, are you actually Shepard or....

 **Jane:** no, i'm Jane, the real thing's on Omega right now

 **Goldstein:** look, ah... this may sound ridiculous, but we've been debating over the difference between the two of you

 **Jane:** ah, i see, well sorry to disappoint one of you but the only things that's different between us is that she survive Akuze and has a loving mother

 **Hawthorne:** o-oh, yeah... I forgot to mention that

 **Goldstein:** let's... Just call this one's a draw

 **Jane:** glad that's settled, now are we going to eat or what? What's on the menu?

 **Gardner:** 5 star Gumbo coming right up!

 **Jane:** (jokingly groaned) again?

 **Gardner:** hey! If you rather eat roasted Pyjaks, suit yourself!

* * *

_as the guard left the AI core, Jane came in_

**Jane:** Shep

 **Shepard:** Jane

 **Jane:** heard about what happened on the Reaper ship, i knew you have fans somewhere but a Geth wearing N7 armor isn't what i had in mind

 **Shepard:** it saved me back in the Reaper ship, Miranda suggested to sell it to Cerberus but i don't think it's the right move

 **Jane:** you made the right call, i would've done the exact same thing

 **Shepard:** (chuckled) who taught you that?

 **Jane:** blame Vakarian, and some of your crew might had a hand in that

 **Shepard:** you're going to tell me all about it later, for now let's wake him up


	5. Sparks Fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here, just some banter

**Jane:** Shepard, can i ask you something?

 **Shepard:** what is it?

 **Jane:** is it wrong to love yourself?

 **Shepard:** (spits out her drink) w-what of course not! Why do you ask?

 **Jane:** nothing, just asking (leaves)

 **Shepard** : (mutters under her breath)... What are you implying? 

* * *

**Jane:** oh hi there Shepard, didn't see you there, what's up?

 **Shepard:** you know that you have an amazing body? You should appreciate it more often

 **Jane:** (laugh) did you just looked at the mirror?

 **Shepard:** no, you're the first thing i look at

 **Jane:**....

 **Shepard:**....

 **Jane:**.....

 **Shepard:**.... I should go


	6. All in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Jane went in with Shepard during the IFF testing

_Jane came in Shepard's cabin to see Shepard alone with her thoughts_

**Jane:** hey... I... Just want to know how you're doing

 **Shepard:** i'm... Let's just say I've been better

 **Jane:** o-oh... Of course, i can come back later if you'd like

 **Shepard:** actually, can you stay around? I need someone to talk to

 **Jane:** of-of course, whatever you need

_Jane sits next to Shepard_

**Jane:** what's on your- mmph?! _Shepard interrupt her with a surprise kiss_

 **Shepard:** o-oh, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean--

 **Jane:** shut up and take me already

_in that moment, all clothes flew and Shepard's cabin is filled with pleasure_

* * *

**Jane:** ah... Fuck... You're amazing Shep

 **Shepard:** yeah... Shai'ra taught me

 **Jane:** can't say i blame you

 **Shepard:** does this counts as me being a narcissistic?

 **Jane:** _chuckled softly_ i love you, Shep _she kiss her and rest her head on her shoulder_ just promise me we'll get out of that godforsaken base in one piece, you hear?

 **Shepard:** no promises... But for you? I'll move hell if i have to


	7. Detained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Shepard in one room... What could go wrong?

**Jane:** remind me again why am i here?

 **Shepard:** because they think you're my potential identity crisis

 **Jane:** well... Yeah, but aren't i technically a civilian?

 **Shepard:** apparently you being myself is a good enough reason for them to contain us in the same room

 **Jane:** *chuckled* at least that part they did it right

 _Anderson enters the brig_ , _Shepard stands up at attention_

 **Anderson:** Shepard, good to see you

 **Shepard:** you too Admiral, what's the occasion?

 **Anderson:** i'd like you to meet your new 'handler', Shepard this is Lieutenant James Vega, Lieutenant, Shepard and...

 **Jane:** her copycat

 **James:** ehm... Right, an honor to meet you Commander

 **Shepard:** we can drop ranks lieutenant, i was stripped when i landed the Normandy

 **Anderson:** right... Shepard, a moment?

 **Shepard:** what's the news, Anderson?

 **Anderson:** no news about the Reapers yet Shepard, though our Sattelites picked up unusual activity on the relay to the Dark Space

 **Shepard:** did the Alliance already taken actions?

 **Anderson:** we're not ready to commit any action against it yet, the fleets are spread too thin and we haven't fully recovered after Sovereign's attack

 **Shepard:** any news about the Illusive Man?

 **Anderson:** Cerberus has gone dark after you cut ties with them, though those on your crew managed to slip away, but we've caught a few but the rest are still in hiding

 **Shepard:** what about my squad? How are they?

 **Anderson:** all of them gone offworld, last i heard Tali went back to the Migrant fleet, Garrus went back to Palaven, the rest of them we haven't heard of again, though a Drell managed to got on a transport heading to the Citadel

 **Shepard:** how's my mother? Last i heard she turned down a promotion to be Admiral

 **Anderson:** that's classified, Shepard, all i can say is that she's transferred, sorry

 **Shepard:** got it, Anderson, thanks for the news

 **Anderson:** don't worry, Shepard, once the hard evidence comes, the council will decide to reinstate you, and you'll rejoin the fight

 **Shepard:** thanks, Anderson, good luck out there

 **Anderson:** you too, Shepard, i must get back to work, lieutenant, i trust them to you

 **James:** yes sir

 **Anderson:** see you soon, Shepard, and...

 **Jane:** Jane


	8. Beginning of something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane meet Traynor, she's impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK, YOU GUYS HAVEN'T RECOVERED FROM ME3?
> 
> don't worry, me too :')

**Samantha:** speaking of which... I believe Admiral Hackett would like to speak to you at the Vid Comm--

 _as Traynor finished her words, Jane arrived at Shepard's cabin_ _carrying books_

 **Jane:**... uhh... Hi?

 **Samantha:** w-wha? W-wait--- but--- i--- ugh... Right, i forgot you have a... Body double, commander

 **Shepard:** Jane this is Specialist Traynor, specialist this is Jane

 **Samantha:** right, it's nice to meet you... Jane

 **Jane:** pleasure's all mine, specialist

 **Samantha:** now if you'll both excuse me, i... Must get back to work...

_Traynor left the cabin flustered than before_

**Jane:** she's cute

 **Shepard:** agreed


	9. Hitting the Showers

**Jane:** hey Shep, i read from your mail Traynor is coming---

_Jane walks around the corner to see a specific scene in the shower involving her love and her crush_

**Both:** uh....

 **Jane:** *gasped* SHEPARD, TRAYNOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

 **Traynor:** wha---

 **Jane:** You just seriously took a shower WITHOUT removing your underwear, and YOU of all people with clothing still on?

 **Shepard:** o-oh yeah, i just--

 **Jane:** _shook her head_ you two are unbelievable, _sigh as she began to remove her own clothes_ do i have to do everything by myself?

* * *

_in bed_

**Jane:** next time you do something like that, i'm literally going to steal your identity and hijacked the Normandy

 **Shepard:** what? No fair

 **Jane:** yeah you're right, i'll keep Traynor as XO

 **Traynor:** thanks? I guess

 **Shepard:** _sigh_ why are you the way you are?

 **Jane:** i'm literally part of you idiot, and you're lucky i love you too much for that to ever happen


	10. Befriending the Infiltrator

**Jane:** Legion! Heard you're onboard

 **Legion:** Greetings Jane

 **Jane:** really? I might be 'Shepard Commander' for all you knew

 **Legion:** Shepard Commander is currently conversing with creator Tali'Zorah on her personal cabin

 **Jane:** right... I forgot you have access to EDI and the Normandy

 **Legion:** and you sound surprised when meeting us

 **Jane:** okay okay i get it, geez you never changed

 **Legion:** and so do you, Jane

 **Jane:** heh... Wait is that a joke i hear?

 **Legion:**... No data available

 **Jane:** alright, I'll keep your little secret, that's what friends are for after all

 **Legion:**... You would consider this unit as a friend?

 **Jane:** of course, Shep think so too

 **Legion:**...

 **Jane:** Legion?

 **Legion:** we must get back to work... But thank you


	11. Rannoch aftermath

_Shepard enters her room to find Jane contemplating on her bed_

**Shepard:** hey... Thought I'd find you here

 **Jane:** huh? Oh, yeah... I just... _sigh_ I'm just... Taking it in, or at least trying to, i guess...

 **Shepard:** it's about Legion, isn't it?

 **Jane:** it is... The last proper thing he said to me was 'thank you'

 **Shepard:** for what?

 **Jane:** for considering him as a friend... We're both technically created, not born... So it's only natural i guess...

_Shepard quietly sits beside Jane and let her rest on her shoulder_

**Jane:** funny isn't it? Thing was named after a whole lot of demons and his kind were considered one by the Quarians, and he ended up sacrificing himself

 **Shepard:** heh... I still remembered the Shadow Broker's dossier on him, he donated to an Eden Prime fundraising game but never played it, though he's a beast on video games except one genre

 **Jane:** which is?

 **Shepard:** dating sim

_Shepard and Jane laughs_

**Jane:** ah... Good old Legion...

 **Shepard:** he, along with Thane and Mordin, was one of the greatest

 **Jane:** am i one of them?

 **Shepard:** yes...

 **Jane:** but....?

 **Shepard:** you're below Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Anderson, Grunt, and the three of them

 **Jane:** i'm not even offended, i'd be even mad if you put me above them

 **Shepard:** ah... But you have something even Garrus don't have

 **Jane:** which is?

 **Shepard:** the deepest place in my heart

 **Jane:** Shepard, that's fucking cheesey even for you

 **Shepard:** yeah... Thought it wouldn't work

_silence_

**Jane:** Shep... Can i ask you something stupid?

 **Shepard:** hmm?

 **Jane:** when i die... Will i go to Heaven or just shut down like Synthetics?

 **Shepard:**... That's... Not for me to answer...

 **Jane:** _chuckled_ you know I've been reading the Good Book when we were detained

 **Shepard:** really? Didn't know you're a believer

 **Jane:** yeah... I'm still not so sure myself, it's part of you i still don't fully understand

 **Shepard:** you and me both, God sure works in mysterious ways, don't They?

 **Jane:** yeah... Yes They do... I'm sure They'll overlooked our sins and my origins if we could win this war and saved humanity in the process

 **Shepard:** damn, you learned more than i do about Christianity in less than a year

 **Jane:** yeah... Curiously

 **Shepard:** by the way... You want to call Traynor over?

 **Jane:** I'll always love her nerdy ass... But for now... I'd prefer just the two of us, if that's okay with you?

 **Shepard:** of course...

_Shepard and Jane lie down on the bed and cuddled_

**Jane:** i'm still learning to be human like EDI... But i think I'm nearly there

 **Shepard:** ah... Don't push yourself too hard, besides I'm only half human after i died

 **Jane:** very funny...


	12. Time with the squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the name suggest, PS this is going back and forth

**Jane:** ah... If it isn't Garrus, the 'Calibrating Turian'

 **Garrus:** well, if it isn't Jane, the 'Discount Shepard'

 **Jane:** that hurts Vakarian, though i'll let it slide for now and congratulate you for being promoted to be a 'Reaper Expert'

 **Garrus:** ah... No need for that, i'm just glad to be back in the Normandy

 **Jane:** you know... A little birdie told me that Shepard beat your ass the last time we were on the Citadel

 **Garrus:** that was lucky of her, and i was holding back... But i bet you won't be so lucky

 **Jane:** oh you're on, Vakarian, next time when we dock at the Citadel?

 **Garrus:** deal, and Jane?

 **Jane:** yeah?

 **Garrus:** it's damn good to see you again

* * *

 **James:** ah... _D_ _ios mijo_ , damn you fight just like Shepard

 **Cortez:** look at you, Lt., Beaten by 'Discount Lola'

 **Jane:** nah... You probably just took it easy on me

_Jane helps him up_

**James:** you know i'm surprised you haven't been granted a honorary rank yet

 **Jane:** yeah, no... Probably never

 **Shepard:** hey, Jane! Traynor said Admiral Hackett would like to speak with you

* * *

**_Huerta Memorial Hospital_ **

**Ashley:** Shepard?

 **Jane:** ah... Nope, the real one is on her way, she needs to do some spectre stuff first

 **Ashley:** oh... You're her clone

 **Jane:** yeah... We didn't exactly start on the right track

 **Ashley:** yeah, look... I'm sorry about that, but you were created by Cerberus

 **Jane:** i was just the backup plan

 **Ashley:** what?

 **Jane:** Cerberus only plans to use me if Project Lazarus failed to revive Shepard. If it succeeded guess what'll happen to me

 **Ashley:**... You're going to be scrapped

 **Jane:** yep, but through luck i was able to live through because a rogue agent stole me from them and then Shep got to me

 **Ashley:** wow... I'm... I'm sorry to hear that

 **Jane:** yeah, like Shepard i cut all ties with Cerberus after Collector base, shit i even went with her when she's trialed

 **Ashley:** i know about that part, i just... Look, let's just put it this way: Shepard trust you, and i trust Shepard, that clear?

 **Jane:** clear as a sky, lieutenant commander

 **Ashley:** then we're going to get along just fine... Jane

* * *

**_Normandy Mess Hall_ **

**Javik:** in my cycle, clones were called 'expendable forces'

 **Jane:** then why you still lost?

 **Javik:** i was lying, clones were abominations

 **Jane:** and then you met me

 **Javik:** you're only slightly better... But somehow also worse

 **Jane:** i take that as a compliment

 **Javik:** but should you show slight malfunction--

 **Jane:** you'll throw me out of the airlock, yeah i get it

 **Javik:** then we are at understanding

* * *

 **Liara:** Jane, may I speak with you?

 **Jane:** sure, what's on your mind?

 **Liara:** i was just wondering, did Cerberus ever took samples from you?

 **Jane:** what? No, why? Afraid they're going to make another clone of Shepard?

 **Liara:** we're officially at war with them, Jane, you must understand and consider all possibilities when dealing with them

 **Jane:** ah, but what you should ask is IF they have any samples of you

 **Liara:** what? But they're pro-human, why would they make a clone of Asari?

 **Jane:** yes, but haven't you consider they're doing so to sow dissent between us? So that we're divided and therefore more vulnerable?

 **Liara:** t-that's a lie, you're lying!

 **Jane:** maybe, but you said it yourself to consider all possibilities

_some time later_

**Shepard:** one more talk about that, I'll let Javik threw you out of the airlock

 **Jane:** it's just a prank, Shep!

 **Shepard:** that 'prank' cost Liara sleepless nights! Now she's heavily insomniac!

 **Jane:** fine... I'm not going to do that again

 **Shepard:** and....?

 **Jane:** i'll go talk to her in person to apologize

 **Shepard:** keep going...

 **Jane:** and I'm not going to forge more evidence that Cerberus is going to clone her anymore

 **Shepard:** good enough _sigh_ sometimes i forget you're technically a child

 **Jane:** hey! This 'child' fucks you with Traynor daily!

* * *

 **Tali:** Jane, theoretically if you plan to steal Shepard's identity how would you do it?

 **Jane:** that's kind of complicated,

 **Tali:** do your best... Or worse for that matter

 **Jane:** let's see... First i'll send a fake mail to lure Shepard and then send some mercs to kill her

 **Tali:** you're going to have to do better than that

 **Jane:** then, i'll go to Citadel archive to change her biometric to mine, lure all of you to be killed, and then bam, i have the Normandy

 **Tali:** not bad... But i could think of better

 **Jane:** i'm limited by my love for the real thing

 **Tali:** you might want to change your name if you want to get married

 **Jane:** why's that?

 **Tali:** i heard human customs in marriage is that they changed surnames to their partner's, Jane Shepard is literally just Shepard's name

 **Jane:**.... Fuck you're right


End file.
